The Enchanted Fairy
by Boque
Summary: DracoGinny. In a world where high society is looked greatly upon and servants looked down, a young Ginny Weasley sits by her window, awaiting the day when she will find true love.
1. Meeting the Fairy

* * *

"The Enchanted Fairy"

* * *

**_Summary_**: In a world where high society is looked greatly upon and servants

Looked down, a young Ginny Weasley sits by her window, awaiting the day when she

Will find true love.

* * *

"Ginny, my love!" yelled a very old and wise Molly Weasley, her hair picked up into a massive bun. Her clothing consisted of a plain white shirt and a dark brown skirt. Her thighs and knees were covered and her feet were clad in worn out slippers. Her usually chubby hands were at it again in the kitchen, cooking away for her family of seven. Arthur would be home from work soon and she wanted dinner to be extremely perfect.

Running down the stairs was a fair and beautiful Ginny, her shining apple hair cascading down her back in a heap of loose curls. She, too, was dressed in the same and simple fashion her mother was in. Not being able to afford better clothing, she wore the same uniform everyday. Of course, being the cleanly girl she was, she would wash them after their use. "Yes, mum?" she asked, reaching her mother and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Help me with dinner, child," said her mother, "Percy and Bill will be wanting extra meant tonight. Their journey is tomorrow, mind you."

Ginny sighed. "Do they have to leave, mum? I'll miss them dearly. I can't imagine mornings without Percy tickling me to wake and Bill throwing eggs at me when you weren't looking."

Molly looked scandalized. "_Bill _did that?!"

Ginny giggled. "Yes, mum. _But_, he did clean up afterwards, so don't worry your overworked head."

"_Overworked head_," scoffed Molly, "I do not overwork myself. I am the woman of the family! I am supposed to clean and cook! What else is there to do?" By now, Molly was beating the raw meat with the nearest utensil she could find; a ladle.

Ginny touched her mother's hand, the knuckles already white from terrorizing the poor slab of beef. "There is so much to do, mum. We just aren't allowed to do it."

"Can you please fetch a pail of milk, Ginny love?" asked her mother, changing the subject, "I think your father would like a glass tonight."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, mum."

Scurrying away from the kitchen and out the back door, she ran towards the fields behind her house, where plenty of cows would graze. She was in the middle of jogging, when she slipped on the bottom of her skirt, causing her to lunge forward and fall down a semi-steep hill. Rolling down with an unknown speed, she squealed madly, flailing her arms about to stop her from moving.

THUMP.

Ginny fell onto the dandelion-covered grass, her hair now messier than it should be. She cursed her stupid skirt and immediately shed them off her body, leaving on her shirt and her undergarments; a thin white skirt, reaching just above the knee. Her shirt was already torn in three different places, showing off her creamy white skin. She didn't mind.

Standing up fully, she dusted off her body and began to walk to the cows, leaving her outer skirt behind. She reached the nearest cow, Bets, and patted her head. "We need milk tonight, Bets. Do you mind giving us any?"

The cow nudged her hand and mooed.

"A little happy there, Bets?"

Ginny snatched up the pail beside the cow and squatted down on the ground. She placed the bucket underneath the cow's utters and folded her sleeves up to her elbows. Preparing to squirt, a loud yell rang out. "Ginny! Ginny!" Ginny snapped her head to her right and smiled. Her overly excited friend, Neville, was clumsily running up towards her, a pail also in his hands. He reached her in a loud clatter. "Mind if I borrow some of your milk?" he asked sheepishly.

Ginny laughed. "You can borrow as much as you like," she replied. "By the way, how's your mother and father? I heard they were sent off to the high castle to be looked after. Are they alright?"

Neville sighed sadly. "The _Lurkers _hurt then pretty bad," he answered solemnly, "they were bruised from head to toe. My grams says that they'll be home soon. I really hope so."

Ginny hugged him and whispered in his ear, "The _Lurkers _are horrid people, Neville. They shouldn't of hurt your mother and father in such a way. They did nothing but try to help the people of Butter."

"I don't like them, Ginny," Neville said quietly, "especially if they have connections with the kingdom. I heard one of the castle guards talking once when I was going to go and buy some cabbages. They bragged on and on about how they were going to soon be _Lurkers _themselves. I hear the king is one."

Ginny rubbed his back soothingly. "Do not speak of such nonsense, Neville. The king cannot be a _Lurker_. They are the worst band of killers we know. I doubt he would put his kingdom in danger."

Neville pulled away from her embrace. "You never know, Ginny. People have told me that he bears the mark that of a _Lurker_. They told me that he has it on his forearm. I hear it's a disgusting tattoo of a snake blinding a lion. Why would a _snake _blind a _lion_, Ginny? Huh?" he asked, "our kingdom's sign is a lion and the _Lurker's _sign is a snake. I don't think that's much of a coincidence!"

Ginny shook her head. "It's nothing but gossip, Neville," she scolded, "now come on. We've got milk to milk and families to feed."

* * *

"But - But father!" exclaimed Ginny, her face etched in disbelief. "You cannot go! Your place is here at our home! He cannot take you like that!"

Arthur looked at his youngest daughter with gloomy eyes. Dinner was quite a merry affair, but when he mentioned his departure to the family, Ginny stood up and screamed like a scarlet woman. "He needs us, Ginny. It is not only I who will leave. Charlie and Ron must come, too. The kingdom needs us."

Ginny looked horror stricken. "This is unfair!" she screeched. "Bill and Percy are leaving for Nattor in the morning so they could go on some sort of mission to fetch an unknown potion and now you, Ron and Charlie are leaving, too?! What kind of person splits family up like this?!"

"Dumbledore is not splitting is up, Ginevra!" bellowed her father. "Never in your life think that he is trying to hurt us! He asked us for a favor and we merely agreed! I will not sit back and relax while _Lurkers _are taking over our castle of Butter!"

Ginny threw herself at her father, embracing him. "You cannot leave me!" she sobbed. "You cannot leave me!"

Arthur hugged her back. "You will be here with your mother and the twins, Ginny," soothed her father, "do not cry."

"Fred and George have the shop to look after everyday and mother will be at the castle working. She _is _the head maid there if you remember."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Ginny spun around and faced her brother. "We will miss you, Gin. We'll miss you loads, but we need to do this. When we are finished, we will be right back. Alright?" consoled Ron, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Ron, I'm going to miss you!" she whispered.

"Hey," started Charlie, "you're not going to miss me?"

Ginny laughed and swatted his arm. "Of course I'm going to miss you, you prat!" She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "Be careful for me."

"Don't worry," he replied, "I will."

* * *

Ginny watched as her father and four brothers left in a carriage, now clinking away from them. Bill and Percy decided to go on ahead with the rest of the family, so they can get a head start. They would separate on the Bridge of Madison and go their ways.

"Ginny, dear," Molly said quietly, "it's time to go to bed, love. There is much to do in the morning."

Ginny nodded slowly and twirled around, walking back into the house. She silently sauntered through the living room and up the stairs to where her room was. Turning right, she slid into her small bedroom and shut the door, letting the tears fall freely.

She collapsed on the bed, her shoulders trembling and her chokes being muffled by the pillow in her face. She hated knowing that her brothers and father were putting their lives on the line to make things justifiable in Butter. She loathed knowing that they could possibly die or be severely hurt like Neville's parents were. She didn't want them to be sent up to the high castle to be watched over like hawks because of their injuries. She wanted them home, where they should be, the land of Butter good or not.

"Why must you cry, dear?" cooed a voice.

Ginny shrieked at the sudden interruption and flew backwards, hitting her head against the wall and landing on the floor in a bump.

"Oh darling, are you alright?"

Ginny opened her eyes, still sprawled on the ground. An astounding woman stood before her, dressed in what looked like the most beautiful gown she has ever seen. It was pure white and glowed like the moon in the nighttime. Her hair was a light blue and was tied in an elegant fashion atop her head. She was holding a sticklike apparatus with both hands, the tip of the piece of wood glowing a red color. Her ears were pointed, almost like an elves and her nose turned up in such an aristocratic way, Ginny just had to envy. Ginny's eyes widened in realization. Things like these only happened to girls with wishes that were impossible to come true. "You - You're a fairy!"

"I am _your _fairy, Ginevra," it said in a dreamy voice.

Ginny looked shocked. "My - _My _fairy?"

"You miss him, don't you?" the fairy asked.

Ginny gulped, knowing who she was speaking off. She never uttered his name anymore, never even wanted to talk of him. She missed him so much; so much that it hurt. They were childhood sweethearts, but he then left, a few months ago, to join the league against the _Lurkers_. "Do you wish to see him?"

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "See him? Where? You know here he is?"

"Yes, m'dear," the fairy answered, "I know where your precious Harry is."

Ginny's breathing quickened slightly. She shakily hoisted herself off the floor and looked into the eyes of the striking fairy. "Where is he?" she asked breathlessly.

"Come, Ginevra," stated the fairy, "we have much to do. I am Tonks by the way. I'm very glad to meet you."

"Good evening, Tonks," Ginny said quietly. "Just call me Ginny."

"Spit spot! Come closer, love, we have a ball to attend and a long lost love to see!" she exclaimed happily, pointing at Ginny's old chair and transforming it into a vanity. Ginny gasped. "Ginny, sit down."

Ginny hastily ran over there and gracefully sat onto the comfortable chair. "What are you doing, Tonks? What ball?" she asked curiously.

Ginny looked at the mirror and watched as Tonk's reflection smiled. "I'm turning you into a lady, Ginny," she replied, "a lady fit to go to a lavish ball."

* * *

**_End Of Chapter One_**

* * *


	2. The Ball

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two - The Ball

* * *

Hearing the horses before her gallop, Ginny let her head fall back into the cushion of the carriage sofa. Just a few minutes before, Tonks worked her magic on Ginny, transforming her into the wonderful girl she truly was. Her red hair was now much darker and framing her stunning face. Her light blue gown was tightly secured at the bodice, showing off a hefty amount of cleavage and flaunting her curves. It belled hugely from the waist down, perfectly covering her thighs and legs. Underneath her were two beautiful glass slippers, sparkling the rays from the moonlight. Her lips were tinted red, accenting her hair, her freckles and her brown eyes. Her shawl, which seemed a bit darker then her dress, was hung loosely off her shoulders, revealing the hollow part of her collar bone, where the creamiest of white stayed.

She was to meet Harry once again; her love from the past. He left her without a goodbye, but she knew; she knew he would of come back to her. They spent each and every day together when they were mere children. Always attached at the hand, they would milk the cows together, skip through her fields and play a little tag ball with Neville. Harry, Ron and Neville used to be the best of friends. That was, until Harry left. Neville and Ron saw no point in keeping their friendship, for they thought continuing it would bring back memories of Harry. Neville would usually come to see Ginny, but always would give Ron a little hello.

"Miss?" asked a soft voice.

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and looked before her. The man who escorted her to the carriage was facing her, sitting by the chauffeur who was still driving them around. "Miss, would you like a blanket? It is rather cold out."

Ginny smiled thankfully. "No, I am fine. Thank you very much for your kindness," she answered sweetly.

The man before her was quite handsome. He had long blonde hair and steely gray eyes. His face was a mixture of concern and sincerity, irking Ginny very much. He seemed the cold type, the icy type. He was wearing mountains of black cloaks and had a cane in his right hand. His aristocratic face reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think of who.

"Are you sure, Miss?" he asked once more.

"I am fine, sir, but I thank you for being worried," she replied.

He nodded curtly and spun back around, now facing the front of the carriage. Ginny took advantage of the ride and began taking in her surroundings. Her carriage had no top and no front, but Ginny loved it. She didn't know how Tonks knew of her fascination with the sky, but she was happy she did. The trees outside were swaying slightly with the warm and light breeze, tilting to the direction of the castle. Lights could be now seen from far away, specks of little dots, which appeared to be people, standing outside and waiting. Ginny has never been in the castle before and she's never planned to ever be there, so this experience made her eagerly excited and giggly inside.

She was grateful that Tonks would cast some sort of spell on Ginny's house, having its occupants sleep only until Ginny would return. She wouldn't want her mother to become angry with her for leaving in the dead of night to go to a ball that she wasn't even invited to.

She knew much of this certain ball. It was a ball for the prince. He would find his wife tonight and if not, his father and mother would choose a bride for him. Rumor has it that they were looking onto the princess of Spain, who still has yet to wed. Closing her eyes, she wished upon the stars in the sky and the moon in the midst to bring Harry to her once she would enter the castle. She didn't want to search for him any longer. She just wanted him there, right in front of her.

She took a deep breath and felt the carriage come to a stop. Opening her eyes, she gasped loudly and felt her lips tug at the ends. She was finally at the entrance to the castle, where many of the servants lay in luxuriant tuxedos. They were waiting for each and every person to exit their carriage, so they may escort them inside. Ginny was quite surprised that her mother wouldn't be on duty tonight, but she merely shrugged off the thought and took the blonde man's hand from earlier and stepped out. "The Castle of Butter, Miss." She heard a tint of sadness in his voice.

Ginny looked at him concernedly. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," he replied, letting go of her hand and handing her to a nearby servant. "Have fun at your ball, Miss."

"Thank you!" Ginny said happily, grasping the servant's hand and following him up the steps. She carefully cupped a handful of her dress, preventing it from dragging on the ground. They were yet to reach the inside. Anticipating what would happen next, Ginny watched as the doors opened and revealed another pair of stairs and atop them was another pair of doors, except smaller.

The servant said nothing, leading her through the first set of doors and slowly up the stairs, making sure she wouldn't trip on her gown. Once they reached the second set of doors, a man appeared beside her and asked, "Name, madam?"

Ginny swallowed, but thought fast, knowing that no servant was allowed ever to enter a high class ball. "Gwineth Wesslen," she replied proudly, sighing in the process and happy that she came up with a name on the spot.

The servant nodded and pulled some sort of pole towards him. It looked hollow from what Ginny could muster and more little poles, looking flexible, were attached to it and put through some sort of hole in the wall. Ginny figured that it was fastened to other larger poles around the ballroom.

"Gwineth Wesslen!" he bellowed into the pole. Just as Ginny was about to ask why he did such a thing, the doors burst open and exposed the most beautiful room she's ever seen. It was larger than her entire estate and that said a lot. People were dancing but quickly stopped at the sight of her, the murmuring now beginning. At the far end sat the king and queen, their chairs not very close to each other and their faces expressing nothing but disinterest. The prince stood beside his mother, now gazing up at Ginny with some sort of awe on his face. The first thing she looked for was a body with a mop of dark brown hair on it, messily done. She searched for a face with eyes green as an emerald and a scar on his forehead. She scanned the room for any sign of glasses.

Sighing deeply, Ginny stepped forward and grasped the side of the staircase. She descended leisurely, her eyes roaming through the whispering crowd. She hoped she would find him tonight; she only hoped that Tonks was right about him being present here. Before she could even reach the bottom of the landing, a man with hair black as night and eyes blue as the dark sky came sauntering up to her. He extended his hand and seized her, placing a kiss on the top. "May I have this dance?" he asked huskily, causing Ginny to shiver.

She nodded hesitantly and was soon being whisked away onto the middle of the dance floor, where the occupants began rocking with the classic of the music. They stopped their uproar of mumbles and let their eyes leave Ginny. Reluctantly holding his hand with her right and letting his other arm drift around her waist, Ginny, yet again, began searching for Harry, who was no where in sight. "You seem preoccupied, milady," whispered her dance partner, his lips right by her ear.

She mentally shuddered, uncomfortable with the proximity of his body to hers. "My mind is elsewhere, sir," she said breathlessly, "My body may be here but my mind is not."

"And why would that be?" he asked curiously, pulling back from her hair and raising an eyebrow.

"I am searching for a friend," she answered simply, "it is not your concern."

He laughed. "I am not asking for a life story, Miss Wesslen."

"Funny," Ginny scoffed, pulling away from him, "I don't think I told you one." Spinning around, Ginny gracefully walked away form the man, who she assumed was gaping like a fish. "Men here are so arrogant!" she hissed under her breath.

"Do you think so?" asked a quiet voice from behind her. Ginny looked up and found herself in some sort of hallway. She didn't know she ran away that fast from her previous dance partner. She spun around and almost felt her body melt at the sight of the male specimen in front of her.

Blonde hair was falling loosely over his forehead and eyes, making him look as if he just got out of the shower. His steely gray eyes, looking very familiar, sparkled with complete amusement. He was wearing a dark blue blazer, fit for a prince. He had no crown upon his head, but just the sight of him told you he was royalty. His lips were set in a grin and his hands were folded behind his back.

All thoughts of her horrid dance partner and Harry drifted away from her mind, now being replaced with thoughts and images of the handsome creature before her. Snapping back into reality, Ginny bowed with ease and whispered, "Prince Draco."

He stepped in closer and said almost inaudibly in her ear, "There are no need for such pleasantries."

Ginny gulped nervously. "You _are _the prince," she explained, "I must treat you as one."

He snatched up her left hand and led her out of the hallway and into a large balcony, the music still filling her ears soothingly. He freed her hand and looked out into the stars. "You mustn't treat me with such honor, when you have the honor yourself," he said softly.

Ginny's head scolded her for not running away in a different direction when she had the chance. She was meant to be looking for Harry, whom she _loved _dearly; not here gallivanting with the prince, who thought she was some form of royalty. "I do not know what you are speaking of," Ginny said gently.

"Did you notice," he started, turning towards her, "that you were the only woman in this entire ball that has not looked at me more than once? You have yet to ask me to dance with you and I doubt that is even possible."

Ginny looked anywhere but him. "I am not here in search of a husband, my prince. I am here to find a long lost friend of mine."

"A long lost friend?" he inquired. "Who might this be?"

Licking her lips and meeting his curious gaze, she responded, "Harry James Potter."

He nodded once. "I know of _Potter_," he spat. Harry's surname slipped off his lips like venom from a snake. It was bitter and cruel, every piece of hatred thrown into the word.

"Do you know of where he might be?" Ginny asked in a small voice, trying to ignore the way his hair matted to the side dreamily when the wind would sweep through.

"His attendance to this ball would have been prudent, but he didn't arrive at the allotted time. He decided that he should visit a family of servants just west of here."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Servants?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered hollowly, "a bunch of petty servants."

Anger boiled in Ginny's system as those words left his mouth. "What's wrong with _a bunch of servants_?" she asked heatedly. Her fists were now clenched and all daydreams of this man in front of her vanished. How dare he speak of her family and friends in such a lowly way? He was a mere mortal, just like them.

He snorted. "Potter has a very high class standard in this kingdom and the day he's wanted the most, he wants to go and greet a family of servants?" he ridiculed.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that not only are servants good people, but they also have to deal with the likes of you!" she shrieked. "You are nothing but a spoilt prince with a horrible king as a father! I rue the day I was ever born to actually bow and serve to _you_!" Anger flashing, Ginny ran away immediately, her heels clicking the ground beneath her. She entered the hallway she once was in, disregarding the yells of the prince running after her. She took a sharp left, not wanting to enter that ballroom again. Her gown was heavy in her hands that were gripping it, making it harder for her to increase her speed. A few more steps and she would be rid of this castle and into the arms of her childhood lover. She wouldn't have to see the prince's face again and she should never have to be the fake "Gwineth Wesslen".

Seeing some sort of door in front of her, she prayed for it to lead to the outside world; to her freedom. Stretching out her hand, she prepared herself to grasp the knob, but was only pulled back by the waist, into a strong chest. "Forgive me," a voice whispered in her ear.

Ginny's head dizzily comprehended the honesty in his voice. "I did not mean to insult you," he added. As he talked, his tongue flicked at her ear, teasing it slightly. Her back was pressed against his front harshly, so she was able to feel every part of him. "Do not leave like this."

He spun her around, so that they were now face to face, his nose brushing her forehead. Ginny's eyes glazed with lightheadedness, gazing at those kissable lips of his. Her mouth parted faintly, her warm breath rushing over his chin. Before she could protest - or even utter a word - his lips found its way towards her, kissing them gently. His arms pulled her closer, fully enveloping her petite waist. Her hand cupped the back of his head, urging him on. The kiss was neither chaste nor passionate. It was perfectly in-between. His tongue would occasionally slip into her mouth, tasting it briefly. The way his mouth sculpted with hers made her heart burst into joy, the feeling she had when she held Harry's hand for the first time. That name made her pull back.

"Harry," she whispered to herself. She jerked away from the confused prince and brought a finger to her lips. Knowing that this was some sort of mistake, she twirled around and flung open the door she was supposed to leave through in the first place.

She spotted her carriage, both men still seated at the driver's seat as if they were waiting for her. She jogged her way over there, screaming, "Go! Go!" They took sight of her and instantly whipped the horses with their reigns, going at a slow pace so that she would be able to jump in.

Ginny raced over there and threw herself into the carriage, yelling, "Faster! Faster! You must hurry!" to the driver. They dashed away from the castle and onto the dirt footpath, the wind whipping at their hair and face. Ginny slumped onto the floor, too tired and woozy to get up. Only then did she notice that her right glass slipper was missing from her foot.

* * *

_**End Of Chapter Two**_

* * *


	3. The Market Place

-  
**Chapter Three**  
-

Racing out of the carriage and yelling a quick, "Goodbye! Thank you!", to her drivers, she lifted up her variety of skirts and dashed to the door. She fiddled with the knob, but was able to get it open, thankful that it wasn't locked. Upon entering her home, her gown disintegrated into her usual uniform, leaving her in a plain white shirt and shabby brown skirt. Looking down at the ground, she gasped.

Her left foot was covered in the beautiful glass slipper that Tonks had given her, but her right was bare, smeared in soot. Hastily taking off the shoe, she looked around for the nearest hiding spot, where she could conceal the slipper. She noticed a broken brick on the wall and decided to veil it in there. Knowing that her family would be awake soon, she jogged over there and took away the red brick and the other brick behind it. She placed the slipper in the place where the second brick once was and then sheltered it with the first brick. She knew that the living room wasn't the best place to hide such a valuable item, but it was the only spot she could think of. She lifted up the second brick, after hiding the shoe, and threw it out the window, hoping that it didn't break anything fragile in her mother's garden.

Spinning around, she rushed up the stairs, finding her twin brothers looking sleepily at her. Fred had his hair matted underneath a fluffy wool hat, while George's was wildly uncontrolled. "You look flustered, Gin," started Fred, "you alright?"

Ginny laughed nervously. "Flustered? Of course not! I'm quite alright. What are you two doing up so … late?"

George groaned. "Mum just started snoring crazily a few minutes ago-"

"- and it wasn't a something we'd like to hear -"

"- I thought I was going to die!" exclaimed Fred.

"You thought _you _were going to die? I thought I was going to go deaf! I practically felt blood running down my ears and onto my pillow!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and left her brothers arguing in the hallway, really wanting to get into her room and have a chat with Tonks. She opened the door to her room and entered slowly, still being able to hear her twin brothers quarreling. Sighing deeply, she smiled, recalling the kiss that she just received from a very handsome prince.

The thought of her prince made her breathing stop. That's when she just remembered that the reason she went to the ball was to find Harry and in going, she discovered that he was not there but was visiting a servant family.

Her eyes brightened. "He should be here!" she squealed, knowing that she would be the first he would visit. Preparing to open her bedroom door in search of her love, someone on the other side of the room cleared their throat loudly. Ginny spun around and found a very happy Tonks sitting in one of her stool chairs.

"Why are you back so early?" asked Tonks. "It hasn't even been an hour!" Her hair was now a dark orange, radiating because of the moonlight outside.

Ginny bit her lip excitedly. "Harry's here!" she squeaked.

Tonks looked confused. "Why would he be here? He should be at the ball."

"Someone informed me of his presence at a servant's home and I knew it'd be mine! Isn't this just wonderful, Tonks! He could be downstairs at this moment!" Ginny looked at Tonks' expression. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy for me?"

"No, no," cooed Tonks, "it's not that, Ginny. It's just … I've been in this house all night and not once have I sensed an intruder or visitor. The only inhabitants are you, your two brothers, your mother, and I. Harry is not here, dear."

Ginny's eyelids drooped, but not as low as she thought they would. She, of course, was sad that Harry wasn't here, but just the thought of not seeing him made her giddy. This could maybe give her an excuse to see the prince. Shaking her head of the evil thoughts, she collapsed on the bed and stared at Tonks. "It was the most beautiful place I've ever seen, Tonks," Ginny sighed dreamily.

Tonks smiled. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," replied Ginny, "it was _so _perfect."

"I can see romance in your eyes," whispered Tonks, "who did you meet?"

Ginny looked away, embarrassed. "No one," she responded.

Tonks snorted. "I know a girl in love when I see one," she sniffed.

Ginny's eyes widened. "I am _not _in love! I am merely infatuated!" she defended. She clamped a hand over her mouth, cursing herself for admitting that she was, indeed, swooning over someone.

Tonks pointed an accusing finger at her. "Ha! See that! I know what I speak of! I'm not stupid, Ginny! I've got my ways!"

Ginny laughed lightly. "Do you know of who I fancy, Tonks?" she asked.

Tonks smirked knowingly. "Of course, Ginny," she countered, "it's the prince."

-

Ginny grumbled in a irritable manner. "Go fetch me some potatoes," she mocked in her mother's voice, hating her now with every fiber of her body. She was being sent on a food errand to the market's to buy some new potatoes that Mrs. Granger just grew the day before. Still growling in an annoyed tone, she strolled down the market street, not meeting any of the people's eyes. She hated going to the market place. It was always crowded with people she didn't really speak to.

Sighing quietly and looking down at her clothes, she felt herself miss the fancy clothing and the glass slippers she wore just the night before. So many things about the ball were on her mind; Harry, the prince, the glass slipper and Tonks.

Stopping slightly, she smiled gaily. "Hermione!" she yelled in a happy voice.

Hermione spun around, her eyes beginning to sparkle. "Ginny! What are you doing here!" She ran forward and enveloped her friend in a large hug, shaking her from side to side and squealing, "I've missed you!" Hermione pulled back and asked, "Where's Neville? How is he doing?"

Ginny heaved a sigh. "He's making it through, Mione. I think he's going off to visit his parents … I don't know for sure. I'm planning to see him after I buy those delicious potatoes your mother grows."

Hermione blushed. "You know, Ginny," she started, "you don't have to pay for them. I'll give them to you for free. We are, after all, practically family. I'll just ask mother to pack you a bunch and we can both bring it back to your house. Do you mind if I come with you to see Neville?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'd love for you to come along."

Hermione smiled widely and turned around, walking over to her mother who was more than five feet away. They talked quietly, Hermione bagging potatoes into a brown sack and her mother giggling.

Ginny felt a sense of security just knowing that everyone was going through everything okay. Hermione's father, Jack, was off with her own father, fighting off the Lurkers. Thinking of her father and brothers once more, Ginny's secure smile faded away, a frown now appearing. Before she could think any further, a loud screech emitted through the bustling street of the market place.

"But, Draco! I want _you _to feed _me _the chocolate!" squeaked a high voice, causing Ginny to shut her eyes and wince. It sounded almost like a cat dying, or at least something dying. Feeling her ears start to bleed, Ginny snapped her head to the right and found a very blonde girl, around the age of her brother, Ronald, her mouth wide open, urging the man in front of her to feed her some sort of sugary confection. It was a chunk of brown, cut in a triangular shape, with powder on the lining. Ginny guessed it was this "chocolate" that the girl was screaming about. Her eyes widening, Ginny swallowed, realizing that the blonde girl yelled the name "Draco".

She slithered herself to the left, out of their view and more into Hermione's market tent. She hid her face behind her right hand, hoping and praying that they would leave as soon as possible.

"Ginny, what on _earth _are you doing?" asked Hermione, holding a sack of potatoes.

Ginny swallowed. "Hide me," she whispered.

Hermione's eyebrows knotted up in confusion. "But, Ginny why would I need to -"

"Excuse me, miss," cut in a smooth voice.

Ginny stiffened, hoping Hermione got the idea.

Hermione shifted her attention to the blonde boy in front of her. "Prince Draco," she breathed, bowing in a swift motion, "what would you like me to do for you?"

"I need a cloth," he replied, looking at the blonde girl, who was covered in melted chocolate, "there was an accident."

Hermione stifled a giggle and nodded, pulling a small handkerchief out from her pocket. "It's the only one I have," she said quietly, wishing that she didn't have to give it to him. The first and most important rule of their kingdom was to always give what the royal family desired, good or bad. The handkerchief she handed to Prince Draco was a present from her current love, Ronald. He gave it to her as a token of his care and utter devotion.

Prince Draco saw the pain in her eyes and sighed. "Keep it," he commanded.

Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Thank you," she whispered, pocketing the cloth once more.

Ginny bit her lip and looked away, mumbling, "Please leave, please leave."

Then it happened; all in slow motion. Prince Draco turned his head, ever so slowly to the left, preparing to ask anyone else for another cloth. Ginny drew a large intake of breath, knowing that this was the end. Hermione, taking initiative, looked down at her sack of potatoes and concocted an idea. Grabbing a potato from inside the sack, she threw her hand all the way back leisurely and flung the potato into the market street, aiming straight for the screechy girl with blonde hair.

Biting her lip in anticipation, her mind mentally cheered as the potato hit the girl square on the side of her head, causing her to lunge back and scream, "_My head_!"

Prince Draco spun around and eyed the squeaking blonde, still smeared in brown, her hands now on her forehead. She was screaming in pain, plenty of her maids surrounding her, mumbling a few words. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he, too, would have to be there to console the woman. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Do you have any ice water?"

Hermione's eyes widened, surprised at the fact that he would actually just wait there and stay until she grabbed a bucket of cold water. Wouldn't he have gone to his woman? Wouldn't he have left to see if she was alright? Nodding numbly and avoiding Ginny all together, Hermione snapped her body all around and ran towards her mother, who was already filling a miniature pail with water. She had heard all the commotion earlier and thought it best to help her only daughter with the requests for the prince.

Building up some courage, Ginny shut her eyes and opened them again, preparing to run away from that area as fast as she could. Making a move to walk away, a familiar voice yelled her name, "Ginny!"

Her breath hitched. "Oh no," she breathed. She didn't turn around, nor did she shift her body in any way. She knew that voice. She knew that voice all too well. Soon enough, a very flushed boy landed in front of her, his dark hair done wildly in different directions. He was clutching his chest, where his heart lay. "Neville!" she hissed, hoping the prince behind her didn't hear, "what the bloody hell are you doing here!"

He looked hurt. "Your mother told me that you would be buying potatoes, so I decided to track you down. My grams also needed a few things, so …"

"Move," Ginny said through her stiff lips, "get out of the way! We've got to get out of here!"

He seemed confused, but listened to her anyway, standing aside and holding his hand out to her. Ginny let out a breath and began to walk once more, when a splash of water bestowed upon her back, causing her to shudder. The feeling of ice prickling at her skin made her tremble.

"Oh, Gods," apologized a deep voice, "my apologies, my lady."

Ginny whimpered, but did not say a word. She felt a masculine hand reach for hers, ready to spin her around and say his apologies in a formal manner.

"Draco!"

He immediately dropped Ginny's hand and looked back, finding a very mad girl in front of him. "How dare you just stand there and not bother to help me! My clothes and completely ruined and I'm suffocating in this air that I'm sharing with these _servants_! Bring me back to the castle now! I will notify your father about your horrible behavior towards me!"

Taking the opportunity, Ginny sprinted away from Hermione's market tent and into the street, where she gathered up her brown skirt and ran even faster. She could hear Neville stumble behind her, his clumsy footsteps a sign that he needed to know why she was acting so strangely. Another pair of steps could be heard. Ginny knew it was Hermione, for the sound of her pattering feet was labored, like she was carrying something heavy. She knew for a fact that it was the enormous sack of potatoes that her mother wanted for dinner. Jogging farther and farther away from that section of the market place, Ginny stared straight at the ground, thinking about what almost happened. Getting ready to make a right turn, she hit another person, who was looking at a few trinkets. Lifting her head, she smiled curtly. "Hello, Millicent." Millicent was another one of Ginny's servant friends, who's father owned a small farm a few minutes from her home. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to see your mother in Nattor."

Before she could say anything else, a built arm slithered its way around Millicent's waist, the man stating, "Millie, love, do you need anything else? I think your sister said something about a pendant."

Ginny's breath faltered. "No," she whispered.

The man took notice of Ginny, then Neville (who suddenly came up behind them, inhaling with all his might), then Hermione (who, too, stopped abruptly to stare at him), and said quietly, "Ginny?"

"Oh, Merlin," she breathed, "Harry."

-  
**End Of Chapter Three**  
-

Comment my loverss !


End file.
